


Pampering Me on HIS Birthday

by bluexheart



Category: Masquerade Kiss
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, short and sweet, sprained ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexheart/pseuds/bluexheart
Summary: You wanted to pamper Kei on his birthday, but you sprained your ankle. Looks like he has to do the pampering instead.
Relationships: Soejima Kei/Main Character, Soejima Kei/Reader





	Pampering Me on HIS Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. Forgot to start and I wanted to get it out before his birthday was over. Also super self-indulgent since I sprained my own ankle last night lol.

_ June 18. Kei’s birthday. _

I was planning to pamper him today, but I tripped and sprained my ankle. Ugh… I feel so guilty.

”Kei… I’m sorry. I was planning to spend this day giving you everything you wanted, but now I can’t.”

“It’s okay. My birthday doesn’t really mean much to me anyway. Besides… I prefer to do the pampering.”

He brings his face down to press a kiss to my ankle.

“I love you, Kei. Thank you. And Happy Birthday.”


End file.
